


Iubar

by starsngalaxys



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Soren, Future bad things are hinted at, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Technically no spoilers, Viren used to be a good dad and im sad, as expected this was inspired by a Hozier song, good dad Viren, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsngalaxys/pseuds/starsngalaxys
Summary: At last can grant a name'Til buried in a burning flameIs love in its decisive pain, oh mySunlight, sunlight, sunlight - Sunlight, Hozier
Relationships: Soren & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 21





	Iubar

Viren had had a long night of politics, so the overwhelming feeling of relief that set into his bones as he flopped onto his bed was exhilarating. Of course, as all parents eventually learn, the peace will never last. 

"...Dad..."

Flopping onto his side, Viren came face-to-face with his three-year-old son. Soren's blonde hair was pillow-ruffled and his cheeks were tear-stained, immediately setting of his alarm bells. He sat up and carefully pulled the boy onto his lap.

"What is it, son?"

The mage recieved no answer, but the continuous tears told him all that he needed to know. He felt the light side of his heart that Harrow always joked about twinge. He laid back down, carefully laying Soren's head onto his left shoulder. 

Where was his wife when he needed her.

"What is it, iubar?"

The answer he recieved was...alarming... to say the least.

"I hadda dweam... you looked scawy and gway... you hadda sharp-thingie and I... I..." 

The tears started up again, obscuring his son's words, but he got his point across. 

"Oh, iubar..." Viren murmured into his son's golden hair. He repeated it in his head. 'Oh sunshine, my sunshine.'

He felt Soren's chubby hands grab his cheeks. "You won't get scawy will you? You won't huwt me?" 

"Of course not." He replied, with so much assurance in his voice that if he had said he could move the sun, even the most skeptical would have believed him. 

"I could never hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He said, pressing a kiss into his forehead. His answer seemed to satisfy the three-year-old, as he snuggled himself into his father's chest. 

'Oh my sunlight.'

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble that popped into my head at 1.00 am. Their plot line killed me this season so I wrote this so you guys can suffer too.   
> Iubar means sunshine in Latin btw


End file.
